victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cc71
Hey! Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to talk to me about anything, and don't forget to sign your name with ~~~~! ♥Cc71(talk to me!) Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cc71 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 01:07, November 3, 2011 Lol, sure. But just make a couple of good edits first, okay? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE LOL, no problem! I think you may be right, it would make sense anyways. I always stalk other peoples convos. jk-ish. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 02:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey! :) So, what's up, yo? lol. Sorry, I'm kind of hyper right now. Anyways, I gotta go which makes me feel bad because I'm leaving you this message then disappearing. Talk to you later. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! Let's make a page for us!! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I honestly have no idea. Ccoward? Lol. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like Mrs.Coward xD Lol. Umm..Mrs71? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LeoCc71? Lol xD I made a page for me and WP :(( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I miss him :( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Where do you think he is? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) For some reason, I can't tell myself that's the case. He would have told me. He told me everything. He knew we were best friends. Why would he leave me like that? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 03:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah, his parents know about the wiki. Maybe...he just has too much homework? Nah...Grounded? [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 22:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you don't want to be admin? I don't know how to enable chat...:( [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ohh...thanks so much!! :) Chat is available!! Gotta do math homework, though. :( Grrrr....[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, chat moderator ;D [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You do realize how cheesy that was, right? xD Lol. Jk! :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thought so xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 04:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Nothing! I'm so glad it's Friday! Everday of the week, I'm shuffling. Except for on Fridays...I gotta get down on Fridays xD Lol....[[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 22:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I have no idea :P [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 20:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Nickname <3 Heyhey ~ I love stalking reading peoples profiles too. Hey Chat Moderator :P No that's not your nickname. Your nick name is Shaker. '''Here is why - ' I first read Cc as Cece. Cece is from Shake it Up. Shaker just sounds awesome. :D --- Hope you enjoy. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 09:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL, thank youuuu!!! :D hehe, imma add that to Ccarlaay (that we hold a convo on 3 wikis) ;D StraightACarlaay 20:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, something like "This user chats on three wikis at a time". LOL xP But I can't make userboxes. Too hard and complicated. you make it xD StraightACarlaay 21:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I gotta go eat my birthday cake. See you!!!(: ♥♥stop being lazy and do your homework StraightACarlaay 21:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha. So, did you do your homework yet? xD StraightACarlaay 00:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) So did you ever get around to finishing your homework? xD StraightACarlaay 20:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, hahahaha. I'm procrastinating right now too TBH. ;) StraightACarlaay 20:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Had a music test today! OMG, thanks for reminding me!!! SPELLING TEST TOMORROW. I would've forgotten. :O StraightACarlaay 22:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) We had to know some stuff about the baroque era, which I think I did fine on, but we also had to analyze a Bach cantata. I suck at that. :P Haha, spelling went really well. THANK YOU! ♥ :D StraightACarlaay 22:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) It's not, it's just regular, mandatory music class.. pretty boring. :/ It's a substitute teacher though, the real teacher is on a break right now... don't like either a lot xD And I totally aced a french test today! :D And a spelling test. SCORE! StraightACarlaay 02:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. I'm gonna have a birthday party tomorrow and I have no idea what to do.. StraightACarlaay 00:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well... I don't know if anybody popular will actually want to show up... since I'm not so popular And yeah, maybe like 10-15 people... but I have no idea what we'll do.. StraightACarlaay 14:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess it went fine! But seriously, like half the class didn't show up. =/ Ah well. We had fun. :) StraightACarlaay 20:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Idk, really. We ate, danced a little, and... played with my little bro. I know, it sounds *really* lame and isn't what I'd planned, but he kept showing up. :P We also just talked and played a game outside (kinda like hide-and-seek). It probably would've been totally lame if our basement wasn't nice. xD StraightACarlaay 20:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) He's actually only 4. :D He's adorable when he wants to be. It's called "Man Hunt", but since it were like almost no people, it wasn't *that* much fun. But still fun. It wasn't so much like a party, more of a get-together or something, idk. =op) I love how we're chatting on 2 wikis. StraightACarlaay 20:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Totally. :D Two wikis → Two double letters. xD StraightACarlaay 20:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ROFL xD I have a question... do you live in the USA? *just curious* StraightACarlaay 21:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No reason. ={D Who's your favorite singer? (except LMFAO) (TOTALLY KIDDING) StraightACarlaay 21:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) What? Not even enough to know what kind you like? ;o You probably like Victorious music, am I right? :D So do I. I like Ari's and Liz's covers and mash-ups, I like MC's and VJ's and JMcC's music, and I loove Lady Gaga. Rihanna, Katy Perry, etc., are also alright I guess, but not ... awesometastic xD. I don't really have a fave male singer. StraightACarlaay 21:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... hard one. I love Give It Up, Best Friend's Brother, 365 Days, Finally Falling, Tell Me That You Love Me... I love a lot ;) StraightACarlaay 21:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) But Broken Glass beats' em all. And Sinjin's improv rock song (watch his video profile to hear it) xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJ7BRXzbkII StraightACarlaay 21:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL I'm glad. ROFL. SINJIN. xD He's one of the main reasons to watch Victorious. xD I hope he'll get a larger part soon. He said he would. StraightACarlaay 21:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) So true. But once in a while, some more Sinjin is nice, ain't it? :D StraightACarlaay 21:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Let's go on chat (on THIS wiki). Kay? =] StraightACarlaay 22:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! We prob have a lot, hehe. :] StraightACarlaay 03:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yes!! Totally! :D And I *did* get an A, 100%, on a spelling quiz. SCORE. =D StraightACarlaay 20:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) DON'T MAKE ME JEALOUS you old brute OR YOU WILL REGRET IT. =P xD I should be doing hw, but... nah. xD StraightACarlaay 20:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha daay xD xD Same, sometimes, I don't have a good feeling when I sleep in. ;o StraightACarlaay 21:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey hey hey! Whoohoo, break time!! Ya see the two double letters in "whoohoo"? :) S♥t♥r♥a♥i♥g♥h♥t♥A♥C♥a♥r♥l♥a♥a♥y 23:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. I love how you are *always* online when I am on. :] S♥t♥r♥a♥i♥g♥h♥t♥A♥C♥a♥r♥l♥a♥a♥y 23:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Whatcha doin'? =p) Usertalk:S♥t♥r♥a♥i♥g♥h♥t♥A♥C♥a♥r♥l♥a♥a♥y 00:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) It is? :O It works for me.. S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Reply to me here! 14:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :] I'm at my aunt's in Brooklyn btw! :D *_* S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Reply to me here! 20:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I should've taken my homework with me... but I didn't. xD S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Reply to me here! 20:33, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Kingdom of procrastination. xD S❤t❤r❤a❤i❤g❤h❤t❤A❤C❤a❤r❤l❤a❤a❤y Reply to me here! 04:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) IKR?! Well...Hi! <3 Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 02:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait, how old are you lol :P I'm fifteen. Yeah I realised that when you replied. I was like - did I leave my signature. Evidently not. Yeah, you're older than me. But so is Munchkin and she's my younger sister lol :P I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 05:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hehe :P I already had your beautiful signature. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 05:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) THANK YA'LL. lol. HI. HI. HI. HI. HI. Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 23:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) BYE BYE BYE BYE. O.o Ω ˙pooפ ¿oN ¿sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ uɐƆ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫ 01:46, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ya Know Meh Me has been busy....... Anyway, is that even a question? DUUUUUUUH, I wanna make a page *smiles*. How have you beeeeeeen? ForeverObssesed Fσяєναн Lινιиg Lιғe➝' 19:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC)' YUSH...XD I FORGOT TA TITLE YUSH XD. WE DON'T HAVE ON ALREADY?? OMG XD ♥Occupation: Full On Otaku,Wikian, And Gleekxcrazy Fanatic.♥ 23:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, Ms. Cc? Cc. reference? XD idk I like Ms. Cc. ♥Occupation: Full On Otaku,Wikian, And Gleekxcrazy Fanatic.♥ 23:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) FINE XD uh...reffy was here XD RE:Haythar. SUURE. So what should the pairing name be, CcGleek? Wanna have a page on the LOL? 00:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yau, Ccliff. But, can you make it? I'm bizy making job userbox pictures :P> Oh, and the pic shall be Candre. Wanna have a page on the LOL? 00:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pairing Page Of course we should! What shall we call it? I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 22:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) What about Ccini? I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 06:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Woop! Awesome. Also, you ship Bade, don't you? I'm pretty sure it was your profile I stalked. Anyway, how are you reacting to the whole breakup thing? I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 07:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen it yet, but I read the summaries and stuff and I saw the bit they put up on TheSlap and I was almost in tears. Then I tried telling my sister and I actually did cry a bit. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 07:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Well I do have mixed opinions on it. At first I was just terribly sad because Bade was the first Victorious ship I ever shipped. (Well, technically Tanrdre was, but I never shipped that seriously.) Then I was like, maybe they need this time apart, maybe that's necessary, and then I got this awesome idea of an episode in my head and stuff. My Episode You know how in Jade Gets Crushed, Andre liked Jade but couldn't do anything about it because she was dating Beck? Well I figured, what if Andre and Jade start getting closer and then Beck starts to get jealous, because I really wanna see that side of him. --Fin-- It's still sad, but I know (or at least, hope) that it's going to make them a better couple in the end. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 11:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thanks. :D My birthday was great. I had lots of fun. I loved it. Anyways, I'm still sorry. I kind of figured you weren't mad at me, but, yeah. That's all. I'm still sorry. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'ღ You Got Me High' ' You Got Me Low ღ']][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry| You Make Me Go Out Of Control...]] 01:34, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Title Yeah, Images of character and the Main/Minor character category shouldn't be on galleries. Also, that's okay! At least your category is practical & sure you can create the other! 12:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I remembered to reply /applause/ :p Anyways, sure! What should it be called? Cciria? IDK lol. ~ Ciria "Only put off until tomorrow what you are willing to die having left undone." Seriously?! Even my fortune cookie is against proccraastination. -_____- xD ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 03:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC) How dare you... ...spell PROcCRAaSTINATION normally :o Shame on you. ^_____^ LOL. Not awesome. I really dislike school ATM and therefore, I shall procrastinate. ⇐spelled normally xD Yushy yush, you betta respond. o.o ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 03:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) You did? Muahaha I think I forgot ta answer again. >:) Sorry. WEEKEND. :D ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 17:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey! <3 Omg you're too sweet, and I miss talk paging you too! Haha I was just not on here for a few days. I had a play Friday and Saturday night, which was amazing, it went really well! Only, it's so hard for me not to laugh when acting sometimes... :s Lots of people said it was the funniest and best play they've ever seen xD The main actor was really great, especially when he improvised, so funny ^.- You better not saw my fingers off D:< I'LL COME ON CHAT! already burnt my finger on a flatiron. Yikes. It hurt. And I burnt my knee on a carpet burn. ;/ Oh and not being on for a while, I missed you too ;{) ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 18:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Haha, when someone forgets to say a line, sometimes they mix up like half a page lol but it's cool x] I was amazing, of course ;D Why didn't you show up?? >:( Oh IT SAYS YOU'RE OFFLINE, so how was I supposed to know you're on chat? And I'm watching Ariana's live chat right now, so I think I'll come on when it ends but maybe earlier, but I'll reply slowly and maybe just PM you. What I was doing with the flatiron?? I was eating fries. No LOL, straightening my hair xD Works better for the hairstyle I had for theater. OMGGGGGGGGG ARIANA GAVE ME A SHOUTOUT LKSDJFkljsdhfalksdjfhm slkdafhjalkseufhe ulafhals k SDRGHSDFGKLHSDFLKUSD HGFOASHFKA SDHF;KSDHJF PIQWEUHR4POWAERUQ3498RYHALKEFDS JFHBKLDFHASDFKJLAHSDLKFAD ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 20:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Wassup? Haii Cc. What das cc stand for, look at me lame sig! Heeeey. Nothing much. Thanks lol Gracey created the VRPW look at me lame sig! Yup :) I like it there. look at me lame sig! Haha, suuree. Maybe Ccthemango or CcMango or Steroline71 or something like that. We NEED a pic xd look at me lame sig! LOL YEAH. Urm. Name some of your favorite girl celebrities. look at me lame sig! Gah. Erm. Well nameur fave character on victorious and name ALL the shows you watch. look at me lame sig! Wow. Okay. Victorious, iCarly, D&J, Zoey101, House of anubis, BTR, Glee, TVD, etc etc etc Probably Jade or Tori. look at me lame sig! CACALICIOUS. YEAH. After 1 month and 5 days I tell you that I actually do want a pairing page with you. We need a name. Cacaphant? Hmmmmmmmm? I'm lame at names, yeah. P.S. OMG I'M GONNA MAKE A NEW ULTIMATE AWESOME SIGGY. I was all sad that the message walls were there the other day cause I wanted to make that new signature, but now I can do it here, YES. - Seggum. Duh. LOL YA. Wassup? That seriously sucks :( When I saw that I had a message from this wiki, I was like "Wth, when did I go to this wiki that I have a profile here." xD Well, hope your problem is solved soon, I want to chat as well as other peeps. Oh guess what, I have an SO picnic and it's going to be held at the manmade lake I was talking about a couple of months ago. xD ^unsigned message by Breezy ✿Haaappy birthday ! ! ! ! I know it's belated since your online birthday is actually on July first, but whatever :P ' Hey Cc! ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CC, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Adsafhlksjhdf!! ☺ I love you so freaking much (: I hope your next year of life is healthy, lucky, filled with love and fun! :D You're always there for me and the best online buddy I could ask for! Stay JUST THE WAY YOU AREE! LYSSM! Love, Carlotta ^_^ P.S.: ILYMTYLM. P.P.S.: It says you're online. IDK if you are. ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 23:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ←forgot that!! :P I miss talk pages. You're so sweet!! *_* I bet you have fluffy cheeks! JK. It's getting creepy... Yeah our acronyms haha<3<3 Tell me what presents you get :D ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 01:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC)